


Didn't See You There

by httpseouls



Series: OTP Prompts Series [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, adorableness ensues, patrick is a ball of fluff, pete is a confused kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpseouls/pseuds/httpseouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B, who has had longer hair for most of their life, cuts all of it off into a very short style. Person A barely recognizes them as a result. (Bonus points: oh no B’s suddenly 10x hotter.)</p><p>Prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't See You There

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with a title for this was so hard I don't even know. Also, I wrote this at about 5 am and I don't have a beta so yay for mistakes! Because I'm about 99% sure there are a ton of mistakes. Whatever, just read this.

Patrick smiled as he walked out of the barber shop. He had finally decided to get a short cut, making him look very different, more grownup.

He texted Pete, telling him to meet him at their favorite diner. He had gained quite a bit of confidence when he'd gotten the trim, and decided he would tell Pete about his everlasting crush on him.

Patrick got to the diner rather quickly, as the barber shop wasn't very far, just a couple of blocks actually.

He walked in and noticed Pete already sitting at their booth. He grinned seeing Pete looking out the window for his best friend, not realizing he was already there.

Patrick walked over to the booth and sat across from Pete, still smiling.

"Um, hi, I'm sorry but I'm waiting for someone," Pete said. Patrick gaped at him.

"Really? You don't recognize me?" Patrick questioned his best friend in amusement. Pete, who had turned to look back out the window, looked over at Patrick with a surprised expression.

"Wait- _Patrick_? What the heck?" Pete was still a little shocked and Patrick chuckled, still amused.

"Hiya Panda!" Patrick was full on laughing now.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" And Pete was back, shock subsided.

"I-I got it c-cut," Patrick managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Okay, obviously - but _why_? I liked your emo hair," Pete pouted slightly at that. Patrick finally stopped laughing and took a couple sips of water before he got his breathing under control again.

"Not really sure. Decided I needed a change, I guess. And your reaction was _totally_ worth it. You should have seen your face!" He snickered.

"Meanie."

"Whatever. You love me anyway."

Pete and Patrick then ate dinner, talking like they normally would.

~

After they paid, Pete and Patrick walked back to their apartment complex in comfortable silence.

Well, Patrick was internally freaking the fuck out. He was thinking of the possible outcomes that might come if he tells Pete about his crush on him.

They get to the complex and walk inside going straight for the elevator. They were both extremely lazy and almost never took the stairs unless absolutely necessary.

In the elevator, Patrick becomes slightly distracted by how good Pete looks in the lighting.

 _Fuck,_ Patrick thinks, _He looks gorgeous. Well, he always looks gorgeous, but damn this lighting makes him look extra hot._

"-ude, 'Trick, we're already on our floor. Hurry up before the elevator closes on you."

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a bit there."

Pete smirks.

"What?" Asks Patrick.

"Nothing. Its just, you were staring at me while you were 'zoned out'." Pete is evil, Patrick decides. He feels blood rushing to his cheeks. This is one of those times where he hates being as pale as he is.

"Whatever," mumbles Patrick, avoiding Pete's eyes.

They get inside their shared apartment and Pete makes a beeline for their impressive movie collection. Patrick forgot it was movie night.

"Whaddya wanna watch, Pattycakes?" Pete is shuffling through the relatively small stack of movies they haven't seen yet.

"Uh, you pick." He takes a seat on the sofa, waiting for Pete to sit with him so they can cuddle.

Pete finally chooses a movie and grins at Patrick, immediately snuggling into his side when he sits down.

Patrick chuckles when he realizes that the movie Pete chose is _If I Stay._ They'd been meaning to watch it for a while.

During the audition scene, Patrick realizes that Pete isn't even watching the movie; he's staring at Patrick. Or to be more exact, his lips.

Pete looks away quickly when he sees Patrick noticed his staring, a slight blush evident on his cheeks. Patrick thinks its adorable. He decides that he wants to tell Pete that he likes him. Now.

"Hey, Pete?" Pete hums in response. "I wanna tell you something, but you gotta look at me."

Pete turns his entire body towards Patrick and waits for him to continue.

"So- I, uh, I've known this for a while- but ah, um, I'm gay." "Cool, dude, you already know I am." Pete turns back towards the movie.

"There's uh, more." Pete looks at him once again. "Ikindasortamaybehavecrushonyou," Patrick says it all in one breath, looking everywhere but Pete's face.

Then he feels slightly calloused fingers on his chin and woah, since when did Pete get so close. Patrick felt his heart beat faster.

"You have a crush? On me?" Patrick barely heard Pete's whispers. He nodded in response, not trusting his voice.

"I kind of have a crush too. On you, I mean." Patrick chuckled nervously.

"C-can I y'know. Kiss you? Cause I've wanted to for a while, but I didn't know if you'd be okay with it and I didn't want you to hate me if you didn't like me back or something and-" Pete's rambling is cut off by Patrick kissing him.

The kiss is fairly chaste, and Patrick pulls back, bumping his forehead with Pete's.

"Of course you can, you idiot," he laughs softly.

Pete cups Patrick's cheek and Patrick leans into the touch. "So do you want to be my boyfriend now? If you want," Pete looks at him with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Obviously," Patrick punctuates this with another kiss.

This time its Pete who pulls back, and Patrick whines quietly, despite willing himself not to. Pete laughs at him.

"Did I tell you that you look super hot with your new haircut? I mean you were hot before, but damn, this cut makes you look ten times hotter since I can actually see your eyes."

"Shutup."

"You fucking love me."

"I do, sadly."

~

They finish the rest of the movie holding hands and cuddling with quick kisses every now and then.


End file.
